Un ängel casi perfecto 5
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: El amor en guerra entre un Principe y un Duque...quien ganará?


**CASI UN ANGEL PERFECTO…**

 **CAP V**

Albert por obligación de la palabra de sus padres sostiene un compromiso…

Sin embargo cada día que pasa crece el sentimiento hacia Candy aun a pesar que sabe que no debe ya que el compromiso de sus padres va mas allá de acuerdo económico…

Esta el prestigio y la fortuna Andrew...de no cumplir con la palabra…su legado ancestral pasaría a manos de los Rotterdam….

Esa misma tarde...

Buenas tardes….

Monsieur… ¿a quien anuncio?…

Si es tan amable…a William Albert Andrew III….

Por supuesto…

Madame...por favor…

Si, Alfred….

Monsieur…Andrew…

¡Vaya ya era hora¡

Has le pasar al salón del té…y, trae a la srita. Clarice que me alcance ahí mismo….

Permiso…

El fiel mayordomo condujo al lujoso salón era tanto o más que la mansión Andrew…de lujosa…sin embargo era un lugar frio…parecía un mausoleo…

¡Oh...pero que gusto ,que alegría al fin…aquí…querido Williams¡

¡Mil disculpas le pido a usted y Clarice los negocios me han absorbido por completo…!

¡Querido…no te alteres...Comprendemos...Clarice esta tan emocionada por verte…ya mismo esta aquí!

De pronto apareció Clarice…parecía un frágil gacela…junto a la garras de un tigre…su madre

¡Bu...bue...Buenas tardes!

Albert siempre galante se acerco y beso su blanca mano….

¡Hola Clarice desde que tenias diez años no te había visto…que gusto..!

¡Este…si…verdad!

Bueno queridos los dejo solo…platiquen…yo estaré cerca...por si me necesitan...permiso...

Y Clarice ofrece algo a Williams….

¡Oh por supuesto!

De inmediato llamo a la servidumbre…

Te apetece algo…

Una limonada...gracias...

Clarice parecía tan frágil…a Albert le recordó la fragilidad de Candy…sin embargo no paso desapercibida la mirada cargada de rencor que le lanzo Clarice a su madre….

Recuerdo...que no te gustaba que te nombraran Williams o ¿me equivoco…?

Jajaja…no tiene importancia…pero llámame Albert, así me dicen los amigos…

Cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida…

Clarice muy propia le conto sus estudios sin embargo…Albert estaba tan alejado…parecía ausente…

Yo...yo no te quiero aburrir Albert….

No Clarice…solo que tengo algunos pendientes...perdona... ¿me decías?

Clarice no dejo de notar el cambio que paso en Albert de un guapo adolescente….a esa maravilla de hombre…fuerte muy varonil habría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta…de pronto no le pareció tan descabellada la idea de su madre….Albert era impactante….sería maravilloso perderse en sus besos…sentir sus abrazos rodearse y sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo….y ese olor a maderas…son su esencia natural….

Tal vez...podamos salir otro día…a...tomar un helado ¿Qué dices?

¡Albert!

¡Albert!

¡Perdona!

Albert se desconectaba por ir a ver a Clarice no había podido asistir a ver a Candy deseaba tanto estrecharla en sus brazos esa chiquilla era una hechicera…estaba totalmente enviciado de su olor inocente a rosas frescas…su piel tan suave…esos labios..De fresa tentadores…

¡Claro…por supuesto cuando tu digas!

¡Santo dios concéntrate Albert pobre Clarice que dirá…que ni caso le hago..Pero no dejo de pensar en la pequeña pecosa….ahh...es tan dulce...tan linda…!

Bueno Clarice me tengo que marchar…tengo mucho trabajo…

¿Cuándo volverás?

Este…este…el Jueves…que tal si paso a las 5 por ti y te llevo a tomar un helado te parece…

Esta bien…

Con un beso en su mano…Albert se retiro….

Clarice acaricio su mano justo donde sus labios de Albert se había posado…

¡Ahhh….serás mío Albert Andrew…serás mío!

¡Clarice!…¿y Williams?

Se marcho…

Pero que mal educado…no se despidió de mí….

Hay madre…no tiene importancia...lo veras para siempre

Oh al fin...veo que entras en razón...querida….es inmensamente rico…serás la esposa del Patriarca de los Andrew….

Sí madre…pero el me gusta….mucho…será mío…

Y Clarice...pensó y cuando eso suceda…tu madre…estarás para siempre lejos de mi vida….

Apenas Albert salió de la mansión de los Rotterdam…corrió a su deportivo casi eran las nueve de la noche..nunca había sido tan tarde…a visitar a Candy…ojala las tías no se opusieran a recibirlo..Y que pensaría ella…

¡Dios mío que me dejen...verla…necesito...la necesito..!

Candy se había puesto muy linda había pedido le hicieran una cola alta su hermoso cabello…

Las horas pasaban...y Albert no llegaba…

Los últimos en retirarse fue una antigua compañera de secundaria que la había ido a visitar…jamás puso atención a nada de lo que dijo…se desesperaba..Cada instante mas…

Cuando vio el reloj eran nueve treinta de la noche…con tristeza ella misma se dijo que el no tenia por que tomarse tantas molestias…era un extraño….pero una voz interna le contesto…no…el es tu ángel…

Con lagrimas abundantes surcaron su rostro mismo que de improviso y rápidamente seco…su tía Sor maría llego…¡Candy….afuera esta Terry!…esta muy violento…creo que esta algo alcoholizado…no quiere irse dice que si no lo recibes tirara la puerta y nada lo detendrá…Pony ya lo amenazo con llamar a la Policía..Pero el dice que se ira sólo si te ve… ¿Qué hacemos?

Candy aun no estaba preparada para verlo…dolía aun mas que los golpes…la herida de su corazón….Terry su adorado novio…quien confió en él….tendría un hijo con Susana Marlow…-un hijo….

Sin embargo recordó las palabras de Albert que afínales de esa semana tendría que volver a la Uni…..y enfrentar…a ambos….

¡Dile que pase!

¿Esta segura?

¡Si….pero estarás aquí conmigo tía…por favor no me dejes sola!

Hija yo…

¡Por favor….no quiero que se de cuenta que sufro...por su engaño!

¡Candy!

¡Por favor...tía..!

Esta bien...pero solo un momento…

Candy hubiera querido que Albert estuviera ahí…confortándola...pero pensó que el tenía una vida….y ella solo era una amiga…alguien a quien en un momento de dolor apoyo..Pero que no estaría más con ella….

Terry...por favor pase...sólo le pido sea breve...Candy aun no se ha recuperado del todo…y no es bueno que se agite...

Graci…gracias...srita...perdón hermana María…yo...yo…

Terry estaba sumamente nervioso y alterado…solo se había tomado un par de cervezas para darse valor…dolía tanto ver que todos vieran a Candy y a el le fuera negada la entrada…..

Sintió tanto dolor que creía iba a enloquecer…ahora comprendía cuanto amaba a Candy….ahora que la sabía perdida…ahora que nunca sería suya…tantas veces soñó..que cuando terminara su carrera…se casaría con ella…eso jamás ya iba a suceder…conocía bien a Candy ella no le perdonaría..No…ella era una chica muy especial….virtuosa…angelical ...muy dulce pero tremendamente obstinada...y muy leal…jamás le perdonaría..Y el necesitaba tanto ese perdón…

Su hijo seria su refugio,…sus padres le presionaban para que desposara cuanto antes a Susana Marlow….en esa semana se casaría con ella…como pudo ser tan tonto..Confundir una horas de pasión…con una vida llena de amor y felicidad….

Ahora cumpliría con Susana Marlow…pero no permitiría que nadie le robara su amor…nadie dejaría que se acercara a Candy…primero muerto…Cuando naciera su hijo se divorciaría de Susana y de ser posible raptaría a Candy…la convencería de huir….y una vez divorciado se casaría con ella…con ella si ante dios…

Terry siempre había sido muy posesivo con Candy cuando algún chico tenía intenciones románticas con ella…nada más el se enteraba…y al otro día ese chico se reportaba enfermo…y si regresaba..Era lleno de golpes….jamás permitiría que nadie la tocara…ella seria suya...así tuviera que pelear contra el mundo…contra quien sea…

Toco suavemente la puerta…

Adelante…

Al entrar suspiro…su recamara estaba llena de flores…rosas...no eran sus flores...pero olía aun jardín en primavera…todo su cuarto hablaba tanto de ella….

¡Candy!

¡Terry!

Terry quiso tocarla…pero ella fríamente le dijo…

Me has visto ya…te agradezco tu interés por mi salud…estoy bien ahora te pido te marches y no vuelvas mas….

Una cubeta de agua helada...no le hubiese causado...tanto asombro….

¡Candy por favor…yo solo quiero estar atu lado…por favor!

¡Vete Terry…ve con tu hijo…ve con ella…!

¡No...No…perdóname…te lo ruego Candy...No me apartes de tu lado…!

¡Márchate Terry….!

¡No...No me iré tienes que escucharme…!

¡Yo cumpliré con mi palabra pero no permitiré…que me alejen de ti…me escuchas te amo Candy…te amo…se que tu también…cuando el bebe nazca..Yo me divorciare…y podremos casarnos...tu y yo como queríamos...recuerdas pecas…nuestros sueños…tu y yo juntos hasta que seamos viejos…te acuerdas….!

¡No…no...nunca más…se termino todo…tu preferiste a Susana…pues te quedas con quien eligiste…nunca volveré contigo..Jamás¡

A pesar que la Tía María había prometido no marcharse…unos momentos dejo a Terry con Candy ….

Alterado y fuera de si ...por la negativa Terry se acerco...de manera muy enérgica tomo a candy entre sus brazos y la beso a fuerzas…..

Justo cuando estaba entrando a su habitación Albert que venía llegando…la Hermana María le había contado del problema con Terry …

¡Mmmmjj…suéltame..Basta..Terry!

¡No...Tú...eres para mí!

Se escucho como si rugiera un león…y unos ojos azules de cielo se volvieron casi negros de la ira….

¡Suéltala…animal….aléjate de ella….!

Albert estaba furioso…fuera de si…comenzó a golpear..a Terry…mismo que se defendió…y la Tía Pony , la tía María y Candy estaba a gritos, intentando poner paz…hasta que llegaron en ese momento a alcanzar a Albert, Stear y Archie que corrieron a separarlos…

¡Lárgate imbécil…te matare...me oíste…si la tocas te matare!

¡Ella es mi novia estúpido…ella me ama...lárgate tu…no tienes nada aquí que hacer Candy me ama amí…!

¡Por favor ya basta!

A empujones y ambos sangraban de los labios…

Terry fue sacado a empeñones…

¡Esto no a terminado Andrew me las pagaras…te veré en la Uni…ya ajustaremos cuentas…!

¡Sera un placer….un verdadero placer Grandchester…!

Terry se marcho...Con lagrimas ...no por los golpes sino por la mirada fría de Candy….pero el no se rendiría…pudo sentir por un segundo que Candy correspondía a su beso…hasta que llego ese Andrew

¡Candy! ..¿Estas bien pequeña?

Perdóname…no debí...pero...no pude contenerme…perdóname…

Mientras la Tías iban por el botiquín para curar a Albert…Archie y Stear se aseguraban que Terry no volviera…

Candy lloraba…sollozaba…

Albert se acerco…se sentó a su lado y quiso abrazarla…pero Candy lo rechazo….

Para Albert fue un puñal en su corazón…Candy no le perdonaba haber golpeado a Terry…

Candy….

Vete a Albert…por favor…

Candy….perdóname no debí golpear a Terry...tu le amas...pero como vi...que estabas forcejeando…yo...

No Albert….márchate…no quiero que vuelvas...más…no quiero esperar…pensar que volverás…y un día no lo hagas…como hoy…no sabía...no podía…no puedo depender de ti….eres muy bueno…gracias...pero no puedo depender de nadie…tu tienes una vida….yo no puedo monopolizarte…

Candy…

¡Gracias…. por todo!

Candy lo abrazo...por última vez….aspiro el perfume de su colonia…y ella le dio un beso suave que por error poso levemente en sus labios…fue como el aleteo de una mariposa…muy suave e inocente…

Albert cerro...los ojos...y aspiro su aroma a rosas….no la culpaba…tal vez era mejor así….pero por que le dolía el corazón…deseaba llorar...suplicarle que no le apartara…

Sin embargo….sonrió muy triste y le dijo con voz trémula…

Candy… ¿siempre seremos amigos verdad?

Quiero que sepas que estaré siempre para ti…cuenta conmigo…

Por favor déjame tu amistad….

Candy le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos…

Siempre amigos…

En ese momento llegaron todas las tías…Archie y Stear...y aunque el labio había dejado de sangrar…a insistencia de las tías…Candy lo curo...desde su cama…

El se estremeció al sentir los dedos de candy como rozaban…sus labios...sin embargo...ella le había dicho que no volviera…

Candy se turbaba cada vez que rozaba con sus labios era una especie de electricidad que corría...por su cuerpo…la hacia sentir mariposas..Aleteaban en su estomago… ¿Qué era eso?

Se sentía tan débil…sin el...pero no podía no debía retenerlo…el era solo un amigo…alguien que llego pero se iría…y ella no quería depender…sabía que de no alejarlo luego sufriría peor su ausencias….no debía…era abuso por parte de ella…

Bien Candy ya...es….tarde...debo marcharme…

¿Pero volver mañana verdad joven Andrew?

Contesto la tía Pony…

Tía…Albert saldrá mañana de viaje…ya no podrá venir…pero pronto lo veré en la Uni... ¿verdad?

Si…si claro…partiré mañana…pero te veré el viernes…me permitirás te invite un helado...¿puedo verte?….

Si Albert el viernes nos veremos….iré a la Uni...tu iras a la maestría…sabes allá nos veremos….gracias por todo….

Bueno vámonos...Tío...ya es tarde y la Tía Elroy estará preocupada,

Albert hubiese querido nunca irse….todavía no se iba y ya la extrañaba….antes de irse la miro intensamente…sus ojos esmeraldas a la luz brillaban…una sonrisa fue lo ultimo..Y un adiós…

Continuara….

BUENO NENAS CORTITO PERO SUBSTANCIOSO…NO ME GUSTA Q PELEEN TERRY Y ALBERT PERO ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO DURO….AMBOS AMAN A LA PECAS Y AUNQ NO QUIERA LOS ROCES SE DAN…PROMETO SEGUIR LO ANTES ME PERMITA EL TRABAJO POSIBLE…

Con amor…

Brenda de Andrew

E terna princesa guardiana del corazón de Albert…


End file.
